Enchanted
by Musicgirl xxx
Summary: Kensi meets a man in a bar and falls in love. Songfic Taylor Swift's Enchanted but only for first chapter. Rated T just in case.


Enchanted

Kensi was sat in the bar Macy had shown her not long after she had joined NCIS for the third time that week after another messy case sipping on her drink and forcing herself to smile politly as yet another man approached her with another cheesy pick up line. When she thought about it she didn't really know why she here.

She guessed that she was holding out some hope that there may be a decent man there but in reality she she knew that even if he was here she would probably ignore him. What would be the point of another one night stand? The boys were always teasing her about her dating habits, one date only, but she knew she couldn't get involved with someone when they would never know the real Kensi. Few would find out her real name and she would never be able to find a man who she could tell about her job. She would be living a lie if she even considered having a relationship with any of the decent guys she had dated.

Yet here she was, dressed up in tight jeans and a low cut top but still alone with just her drink for company. Despite knowing it couldn't be a reality, Kensi could help but wish she wasn't alone.

Then she saw him. She had been attracted to him from the moment they had met but she had never acted on it for fear of messing up the team dynamic, making things awkward and ruining their friendship. Yet seeing his face, she couldn't help the smile that broke out across her face. Here was someone she could be herself with and who knew what she did one a daily basis. She never had to hide herself or pretend with this guy. He was perfect.

Kensi could admit she had felt sparks when they first met and she had felt attracted to him in a way she had never felt before, not even with Jack. She may have loved Jack but compared to what she was feeling now, it seemed like a childish crush.

There was a moment before he turned, as though he sensed her gaze, and his eyes locked with hers. There was another pause and then recoginition flashed in his eyes and he began to make his way towards her, gently turning away one drunk woman who was trying to get his attention. Kensi could help but feel pleased that he turned the woman away and was making his way to her.

"Look at you all dressed up", he said. "Waiting for someone special?"

"Not particularly", she replied. "The men in here are idiots."

"Thanks", he said sarcastically.

"Except you of course", she said with a roll of her eyes.

"What's a woman like you doing sat alone at a bar then?"

"Maybe I enjoy drinking alone."

"Yeah right."

"Contemplating life."

He smiled at her deadpan comment and turned to the bartender to order himself a drink.

She couldn't believe how much her mood had improved since he had joined her. She found herself relaxing, smiling and laughing as they continued to chat freely. She felt herself when she was with him and she could let down her walls and finally enjoy herself. The smile stayed on her face the whole way home as she remembered every second of the evening, the flirtatious chatter and open smiles.

Once she had changed and slipped into the covers of her bed she found she couldn't fall asleep. There were multiple questions running through her head stopping sleep from claiming her. Did he love her? Could he love her? Did he love someone else? Why was she alone? Was she too broken for him? Could she let him in? She slipped out of her bed and began pacing back and forth in front of her bed wondering what she should do.

Slipping back into bed, Kensi stopped her thoughts and forced her mind to remember the evening instead hoping he felt the same way she did, hoping he could fall in love with her, hoping he could fix her. She remembered the way he blushed as she checked him out and how she blushed as he complemented her. He made her feel as though she was perfect not cracked as she knew she was.

Kensi couldn't help but pray that this wouldn't be the only night they would enjoy together, that he could fall in love with her. She knew they would meet again, they worked together for heavens sake, but she wanted to see him again like she had just hours before, where they had both been open and free, no walls or jobs between them. She hadn't told him she was falling for him but she wanted to. She found herself leaving too soon and as she left, she wanted to tell him everything but she couldn't.

She still wasn't sure whether he felt the same way as her. She saw the way he looked at other women, one in particular, could he ever be in love with her? Did he already have a girlfriend? Was tonight just a joke to him or was it just two friends out having drinks? She didn't see it that way but maybe that is what he thought. She didn't know if she could take another rejection, losing another person from her life, not through death this time but from emotions, the things she had been trying to avoid for years to avoid the pain, because he doesn't feel the same way as she did.

But as much as that was possible, Kensi couldn't stop herself imagining scenarios where they would be together, happy. The night had been flawless to her, he was all she could wish for in a man. Kind, sweet, funny, clever, exactly what she needed, just not what she had ever gone for before yet now she knew what she needed. He would be the support she needed, not the bad boy type she normally went for but a sweet, kind man that would be able to balance her out and keep her grounded through the tough times she experiences daily.

Please let him be in love with me. Please don't let him have someone else.

_**I have to apologise. I had to take this story down as I was informed it was against the rules to include song lyrics. I am reporting it without them now. The song lyrics would have been in the double spaces. I hope it still makes sense.**_


End file.
